Kitty Powers
Kitty Powers is a Half-Elf Bard, of the school glamour, a mistress of love and matchmaking, and a member of the legendary drag house Aubergine. She and her house sisters were known for their great works, their heroic exploits, and their crown-worthy competitions. Herstory Pre-Show Nothing is known of Kitty's past before joining House Aubergine, other than she studied the school of glamour as a bard. House Aubergine Kitty was one of four queens who auditioned to be members of the legendary House Aubergine. They were tasked for their Trial of Nerve to head into the Shady Pines to retrieve the wig of Madame Lepus, a former member of House Aubergine who had gone to the Shady side. Throughout the trial, Kitty used her skills with her flute to charm a cat, a sprite, enhance her own parties skills, as well as performed for a lonely Dryad. In the end, she and her fellow queens convinced Madame Lepus to return to the true ways of drag and returned with them. Kitty was accepted into the house. Later, Kitty and her fellow house queens worked at Camp Crystal Light as counselors. When a camper went missing amidst stories of a deadly former camper, Kitty and her fellow counselors headed for an island in the lake and confronted the creature, successfully rescuing the camper. At the annual Cornball competition, Kitty faced off against a team from House Effluvia who used shade to try and win the competition. Despite setbacks, including being glued to the floor by wig glue generated by a mannequeen, and being nearly engulfed in shade by a Drag Gole,, Kitty held strong through a joint performance by all the drag houses to expel the shade. Later Career It is unknown how long Kitty remained with House Aubergine, or what her eventual fate is. It may also be worth noting that in her introductions during live shows, she is described as a Glamazon, a term otherwise only associated with the citizens of Glamalala on Fire Island. They are a nation founded by queens who fled The Taint at the end of the Age of Queens, and included members of House Aubergine. Alternate Continuity At an unknown point in her career, a version of Kitty found herself whisked away to the World of Wonder by a powerful celestial being determined to make queens from different eras fight for supremacy. Kitty worked with her fellow competitors, including Erika Klash, not against them, eventually proving to the being the true nature of drag. The celestial being considered Kitty and the others to have the potential to become Legendary and sent them back. Character Sheet Equipment * Rapier * Flutes Skills and Feats * Vicious Mockery * Animal Friendship * Enthralling Performance * Mantle of Inspiration Behind the Queen Kitty Powers is an England based drag queen, video game producer, and founder of game studio Magic Notion. She has released three games staring her dragsona, "Kitty Powers' Matchmaker", "Kitty Powers' Speed Date", and "Kitty Powers' Love Life". Kitty Powers in Instagram Category:Player Characters Category:House Aubergine Category:Half-Elfs Category:Bards